IBC-13 celebration in 52 this 2012
June 29, 2012 During the President Noynoy Aquino administration, chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, sales and marketing Tessie Taylor and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz we'd like to thank our viewers for making gains in viewership to the No.3 network, the Kapinoy network IBC-13 will commemorate the 52nd anniversary, the IBC Board of Directors and IBC employes will come together on June 30, at 2 p.m. for a thanksgiving mass at Broadcast City to be followed by a fellowship with their families in the spirit of togetherness with board of directors, employees and their families, were privatization sequestered by the Philippine Commission on Good Government (PCGG) while despite the giant networks as the two dominant players in the Philippine television industry. It made us the most financially stable among all the government-owned networks (like RPN 9 and PTV 4), IBC aims to deliver more quality programming is now a strong number 3 in viewership among the TV network at the same point with the power of 60-kilowatt transmitter power. The network’s franchise granted by Congress and IBC recently more aggressive as surging ahead in the ratings for audience share and the network had operated for more than 42 years and also gives the inputs and suggestions gradually paying its debts in the trendsetter in the radio and television broadcasting industry, and tempering the unrest among its labor sector with its fantasy world called IBCland '''for the new mascot of '''IBC like Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ with the Philippine advertisements that's why most of us Filipinos familiar with the IBC characters, we also gained more viewers. IBC now supplements its monthly income with its earnings from Viva and other block timers, as well as with RPN's rental of the facilities. On the same day, on-air, IBC-13 will relaunch its new Station ID with the new logo new IBC jingle to boost its Kapinoy network campaign is now the strong No.3 behind the giant networks GMA and ABS-CBN, according to AGB Nielsen Media Research, to enhance its new Viva-TV programming promoting its formidable line-up in top of the ratings of world-class Viva-TV programs including Dear Heart, The Jon Santos Show, Esperanza, Pinokyo's Time, WOW!, Petra's Panniest, Petrang Kabayo and the PBA Games and game shows like The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? which bought IBC’s programming block. The foreign cartoons on Viva-TV such as phenomenal fairy-serye Winx Club, Pop Pixie, Barbie, Magic Wonderland and Polly Pocket, anime like Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin, and imported asianovelas like Fondant Garden, Queen and I, Dream High (Season 2) and Can You Hear My Heart, which become the homegrown programs in the top spot across the Southeast Asian region of international are aggressively marketed locally and globally, they have helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. On July 3, the IBC family, announded to held a month-long celebration with their clients and business associates as special guests, will be treated to a powerhouse concert at The Tent @ The Fort at 7 p.m. dubbed as Homecoming sa Trese. The concert boasts of a production and promos that signals the start on IBC. Andres Soriano of Philippine television, being the founder of Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald, also graced the event. Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey De Leon (Iskul Bukol), Freddie Webb, Nova Villa and Carmi Martin (Chicks to Chicks), Joe Quirino (Seeing Stars with JQ), Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Jimmy Santos and Freida Fonda (TODAS), Johnny Weismuller (Tarzan), Inday Badiday (See-True), megastar Sharon Cuneta and Ms. Helen Gamboa (CUTE: Call Us Two For Entertainment), Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada (Sic O'Clock News), Ronald Remy, Tess Limcaco and Tommy Oppus (Lucky 13), Charito Solis and Alice Dixson (Okey Ka Fairy Ko!) and diamond star Ms. Maricel Soriano (Maricel Live) waxed sentimental as they recall their days with the station mixed song, dance, and visual history to trace IBC-13's history. This anniversary concert is under the direction of Johnny Manahan with musical direction by Jay Durias of South Border. Anniversary guest performers include singing champion popstar Anja Aguilar, who is now her home network IBC, Marvin Agustin, Anne Curtis, Dominic Ochoa, Lotlot De Leon, Janella Salvador, Thyro and Yumi, Richard Yap, superstar Ms. Nora Aunor, divine diva Zsa Zsa Padilla, Ariel Rivera, Nadine Lustre, Enrique Gil, Jerome Ponce, Maxene Magalona, TOP (Tweens of Pop), Street Boys, Julia Montes, Coco Martin, Paulo Avelino, Sandara Park who return to the Philippines, new popular actor AJ Muhlach, the Viva Hot Babes, Salbakuta and the triumvate of Tito Sotto, Joey De Leon and Vic Sotto who was IBC's Iskul Bukol for an unprecedented number of years with more production numbers to celebrate its milestones over the past 52 years, along with a big reunion of all former IBC talents/stars from 1975 to 1990s. IBC's industry milestones will be highlighted during the concert including its track-record for having the classic No.1 hit shows like Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan, Pinoy Thriller, TODAS, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Ora Engkantantada, Iskul Bukol, See-True, Mga Kuwento Ni Lola Basyang, Lovely Ness, Maricel Live, CUTE (Call Us Two for Entertainment), Chicks to Chicks, Sic O'Clock News, Lucky 13, Okey Ka Fairy Ko! and many more in Philippine TV history, having pioneered and starting the trend of airing Tagalog-dubbed anime and tokusatsu programs like Battle Ball, Candy Candy, Bioman, Fiveman, Maskman, Time Quest, Super Pig and Ghost Fighter, and such hit American TV shows are Lone Ranger, Maverick, That's Incredible!, Wok With Yan and Perry Mason. The homecoming movers of IBC-13 participate with great bravado starting with the beautiful and multi-talented Filipina broadcast journalists Snooky Serna. Along with other news and public affairs anchors, they will host the shows different segments and will have one surprise number. The Homecoming sa 13: The Grand Breaking Celebration concert will be aired on IBC-13, nationwide, on July 7, as the special feature on Saturdays at 10 p.m., with simulcast on radio thru iDMZ 891. With our sponsors of Globe, Jollibee, Coca Cola, Charmee, Nestle, Jack N Jill Philippines, Purefoods, Chips Ahoy, Cebuana Lhuillier, Magnolia and many more sponsors.